


Growing Family

by Ambereyes90



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: The Soul Eater group is expanding and growing. Loved ones come home and new ones arrive.





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Soul Eater

Chapter 1

Soul watched as Maka ran around with Angela and Micha, Marie and Stein's son. He smirked as he looked down off the balcony at her before someone walked up and leaned on the rail next to him. Glancing over he saw Spirit who smirked at the sight. "She knows class is going to start soon, right?" Spirit asked.

"Yeah." Soul answered as they turned their attention back to Maka and the children. "She loves playing with the kids in the morning."

"Okay, let's go. It's time for school. We can't be late now can we?" Maka smiled at the two children who nodded and ran back into the building. Maka looked up at Soul and gave a soft smile before following the children.

"She's really grown up." Spirit sighed sadly as Soul stood, turning to walk away. He glanced back at the older death scythe. "You make sure you take care of my Maka."

Soul rolled his eyes. "You tell me this all the time. We've been married for almost a year." Spirit just gave him a look before Soul walked into the school. Today was the first day of school and he knew Maka was excited to start teaching. He smirked as he thought of his wife teaching the freshman class. His mind drifted to the day he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Soul, we're going to be late!" She called as she pulled her shoes on. They were heading to a party Kid was throwing for Patty's birthday. "Soul!" She called again.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you." Soul said as he walked from his bedroom only to stop in his tracks and stare at her.

"What?" She asked confused. She shifted to put one hand on her hip. She stood with a thigh length, dark red, spaghetti strap, dress. It showed skin but also kept a lot to the imagination. "Soul?"

"Uh, you just….. You look good." He said softly before she smiled and walked up to him.

"You too." She told him as she straightened his tie. For a moment they stood with their eyes locked, her hands relaxed on his chest. After a minute, Maka pulled away. "Come on, we'll be late." Soul watched her turn trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. The two of them had been having more and more moments like that and Soul knew why. He knew he loved his meister, he knew that since the fight on the moon a year ago. Since then he had begun to notice how Maka acted around him, how he would make her blush with a look or a brush of his hand. He began to see something in her eyes that he never quite understood before, but as the year went on he realized it was the same emotion in his when he looked at her or even thought of her.

Soul followed her as they walked to the party. She glanced at him as they came closer before she intertwined her fingers with his. "I know you don't like these things but it's for Patty's birthday."

"It's fine." He said softly. He was not going to complain too much, he was able to be with Maka and see her in her beautiful new dress. Maka smiled at him as they reached the Party and greeted their friends.

The night wore on; Soul was bored as he stood in his favorite spot on the balcony when Maka walked over. "Hiding out here again?" She smiled making him smirk as they stood in comfortable silence looking in at the party.

Soul looked at her thoughtful before he heaved a sigh and pushed from the rail. "Come on." Maka looked at him confused. "You're going to ask me to go out there and dance anyway." He said it, making it sound like he was not glad to be out on the dance floor, but it gave him the perfect excuse to hold her close. She smiled and took his hand as he offered it, both walking to the dance floor as a slower song began. He took one hand in his as she rested her other on his arm that rested a hand on her hip. The two flowed into the dance. As the dance went on they locked eyes and there was another moment that they both had come to yearn. Maka felt her heart race as she felt him pull her closer to him. As the music stopped the two looked at each other another moment before Maka pulled Soul with her out onto a balcony in the back of the room. He furrowed his brow confused but followed without a word.

Silently the two stood turning their eyes from each other to the city below, lit up bright and beautiful. Soul knew this was his chance to say something; this was his chance to tell her how he felt about her and ask her if she felt the same. His heart raced as he turned t look at her. "Maka…" He trailed off as she looked at him. "I… I want to tell you something that I've been thinking about for the last year."

"What is it, Soul?" She asked and he could see the fear and worry in her eyes as her mind automatically went to him hurting her because of her father.

"It's nothing like ending our partnership or anything… actually," He paused as he gathered his nerve. "I want to be more. I want to not just have you by my side while we're fighting, but all the time."

She looked a little shocked. "What are you trying to say?"

Soul sighed; he was trying to be cool. "You're going to make me say it?" She looked confused. "Maka…" He took a deep breath. "I love you." He saw her flinch but she did not move. He knew her, he knew how her brain worked by now and knew exactly where she was headed again. "Maka, we're not your parents… I swear I would never be like your father. You don't have to worry."

She shook her head and a small smile was on her lips. "I just… I love you too, Soul. I do worry that it could ruin our friendship and partnership. I never want to lose that, I don't want to lose you."

Soul took a step closer and gently reached out touching her cheek. "Me either." He said softly. "But I can't ignore it and push it off any more. I don't know when but I fell for you and it took that war on the moon to realize how special you are to me." He watched her green eyes brighten and the slight turn into his touch. He leaned down slightly and captured her lips. The two melted into the kiss before pulling back and looking at each other. "I love you." He said softly.

Maka smiled brightly. "Yes." She said watching as he looked at her confused. "I'll be your girlfriend." She smiled brightly at him as he smirked before capturing her lips again.

It did not take long before they were taking trips to the roof on their breaks between classes just to steal kisses without being bombarded by the others. Soul smirked as he thought of the time Spirit caught them.

"We only have 5 minutes." Maka said as Soul pulled her out the door and onto the little over look. They had been dating for almost six months and only their friends knew although Maka had her suspicions that Stein and Marie had figured it out. Soul pulled something from his pocket.

"Happy birthday." He told her handing her a small box. She took it with a small smile and opened it, finding a silver necklace in the shape of a scythe.

"Oh Soul, I love it." She smiled brightly at him as they kissed. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, there's more after school." She raised a brow as he smirked. "You'll see." He pulled her close and kissed her.

"What are you doing to my Maka?" Spirit hollered making the two jump apart quickly and turn to look at him seething.

"Papa!" Maka called as she stepped in front of Soul. "Stop it."

"Maka…" He started to cry.

Maka put her hands on her hips and set a hard look. "I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm sixteen now."

"But Maka…" He cried.

"No buts. Soul and I are happy and together so get used to it." She took Soul's had before the two walked back into the school leaving Spirit to cry.

"Man that was harsh, Maka." Soul said, not letting go of her hand.

She shook her head. "He needed to hear it. He's always treating me like I'm a little kid."

They went silent as they weaved their way back into the classroom wing. "Does that mean we can tell everyone?" He asked.

Maka giggled. "Yes, you can stop fighting with the other guys." Soul just smiled before kissing her cheek. He knew sometimes it was uncool but he could not help but kiss her and touch her. He could not be happier, even though he felt a little sorry for Spirit still blubbering on the roof.

Soul found Kid as they walked to the auditorium where Kid would deliver his speech to the freshman. As the two walked to the door, Spirit arrived next to Soul before the three walked in. He caught a look from Maka as he walked up to the teachers seats on the stage. He knew he was going to get an earful from her afterwards about how he threw his hands in his pockets and looked bored. He took his seat beside her as Spirit walked to the podium and announced Kid.

"Really?" She asked as he just smirked at her. "You're the last death scythe; you should look more proper and interested. Not like you're just waiting to hang yourself." This got a little chuckle from Soul earning him another hard look.

"Yeah, yeah. I know Maka." He reached over and took her hand in his as they turned their attention back to Kid and his long-winded speech. Soul played with Maka's rings on her left hand as he remembered when she received each one. They were the best days of his entire life.

Maka walked into the apartment and stopped as she took in the way the kitchen and table were set. She walked over seeing Soul, finishing dinner and smiled at him. "What's all this?" She asked

"This is a special dinner." She raised her brow waiting for him to continue. "Sit down and eat." She sighed deciding to do as he said. He put the food on the table and they began to eat with small talk about what they had been busy doing that day. Since they graduated three months ago, Kid had been giving all the Sapartoi different tasks, from missions to substituting in the classes. Maka couldn't have been happier when Kid asked her to teach a class. Although, Soul felt bad for the students, knowing how Maka was going to give them all kinds of extra information.

He looked up at her and watched as she took a sip of her drink. They had been dating for a little over a year, they had been closer than ever before and had begun moving on to the next step in their relationship. It was only natural. Soul smiled as she looked up. "What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"So are you going to tell me why we're having a special dinner?" He looked at her a minute before he sighed and put a small box on the table. He was trying to be cool, but she could never have patience for his plans to work out properly. He watched as she took the box and slowly opened it.

She gasped, nearly dropping the box. Green met red before looking back at the diamond ring in the little box. "Yes." She smiled at him as tears came to her eyes.

"Yes?" He asked. He knew she would say yes, he knew she loved him but it was still nerve wrecking to ask.

"Yes." She nodded. "I'll marry you." Soul grinned as they stood, dinner forgotten. He gently slid the ring onto her finger before they shared a deep loving kiss that quickly turned passionate.

It had taken a year to plan the wedding and settle what needed to be settled with each of their families. Soul did not care that Maka had forced him to invite his family, not when he saw her walking down the aisle. His breath caught as he watched her come closer. Her white dress, fitting her top perfectly, was showing her shape before flowing out into a long train. He quickly shook Spirit's hand, which still wasn't all that happy that Maka was getting married, and he took Maka's hand and led her closer to where Kid stood to officiate. He could not remember the room; he could not remember the people or the words Kid spoke. All he remembered was how beautiful Maka looked in front of him. He slid the wedding band on her finger repeating the vows before she did the same and kissed. Soul could die the happiest man in the universe.

He felt Maka squeeze his hand making him look at her and see a soft smile on her lips. He loved that smile; it lit up her face and showed how much she loved him. "Finish it up already!" Black Star called from the other side of Maka. Tsubaki was trying to keep him quiet and still but everyone knew better. In a blink of an eye, Maka brought a book down on his head.

"Yes, well. As you can see behind me are the teachers who will be teaching you your freshman year. When we are done here you will report to your class and they will begin your path through the DWMA." Kid turned and looked at his friends.

"That was a nice one." Kilik smirked as he stood laughing and following the other Sapartoi members off the stage and to their classrooms. Maka looked at Black Star who was knocked out and shook her head.

"That was pretty hard, Maka." Soul said looking at his friend.

Tsubaki jumped at the first bell. "Oh no, we're going to be late."

"Soul, you deal with him." Maka said as she and Tsubaki started towards the door.

"Why me? You're the one who knocked him out." He complained.

"Because he has a class to teach and if he doesn't wake up you'll be covering for him. I know how much you hate that." She smiled only to see him shake his head with a defeated sigh. Maka turned back and kissed his cheek. "Love you." She said softly before she and Tsubaki ran off.

"Your wife really likes to get you into all kinds of things." Liz laughed at Soul.

"Yeah." He sighed as he bent down to look at Black Star. "She's a troublemaker."

"You're the one who married her." Liz smiled making Soul smirk as Spirit stood watching the conversation between the friends about his daughter.

Soul reached out and smacked Black Stars face a few times. "Yo." He said as he came to. "You better get to class before you get your ass kicked by your fiancé."

"And you by your wife." Kid added and watched Soul nod in agreement.

Black Star jumped to his feet. "Ha! Like Maka could beat the almighty Black Star!"

"Dude, she already did." Soul said putting his hands back in his pockets watching as his friend paused. "You're really going to be late if you don't go now." Black Star only took a second before he ran from the auditorium.

"You may all go where you please, I'll call if I need assistance with anything." The four weapons nodded as they wandered off. Soul knew Liz and Patty were just going to go to the break room to lie about, and Spirit was going to head to Chupa Cabra's. Soul had one place in mind. He stopped and leaned on the doorframe as he watched Maka addressing the class of freshmen. "Mrs. Evans?"

He would never get tired of hearing her addressed as Mrs. Evans or Maka Evans. "Yes?"

"What's it mean to resonate with your partner?" A student asked.

Maka paused as she gently laid her book down on her desk. "That's a good question. When you resonate, it's a bond between you and your partner. A connection that will grow stronger on, and off, the field. It not only gives you power to fight but it can also be a comfort or a way to know when you're weapon is spying." She turned to the door behind her and saw Soul smirk at her. The students sat in awe of the sight. "You want to teach the class that bad?" She teased as he walked farther into the room.

"Yeah right." He scoffed.

"Class this is the last death scythe, Mr. Evans." Maka introduced and heard several gasp.

"Are you married?" A girl asked making Maka smile happily at Soul.

"Yes, he is my weapon partner and my husband." Maka nodded as she looked back at him. "Well since you're here, you want to help me show them what resonance is all about?" He smirked at her as he pushed his hands into his pockets. She held her hand up as he transformed and landed lightly in her hands. The students sat staring as she spun her weapon around and stood in her stance. Both calling out 'soul resonance'.

"Now, when you connect your souls you can create moves. For us there is a legendary skill of the scythe meister. It's the witch hunter." Maka explained before she and Soul powered together and he transformed again making the students look more interested before he went back to his scythe form. You can also communicate through the link; this comes in handy when you're close range and swinging a blade." Maka began to twirl Soul around together moving the blade around at speeds that the students could barely see as it moved all around her looking as if it was going to slice her in half several times. Soul transformed back to stand beside her.

"That's so cool!" A boy in the front called out excited making Soul smirk.

"It took us a lot to get to our level. We have been through battles and wars but we've also had our fights. Fights that nearly tore us apart and making it so we wouldn't be able to be partners. When you're working with your partner, just remember the reasons you became partners in the first place, remember why you're friends and that you share a unique bond. Only by working together can you master your skills."

"Mrs. Evans?" A girl in the back called, Maka nodded to her. "So does the link between meister and weapon make you fall in love?" Soul laughed only to get a glare from Maka before she gave the student a small smile.

"No. It doesn't make you fall in love, but it definitely gives you a chance to get to know the real person and not what they show the world." She looked at Soul. "Live your lives but your partner will be your best friend through life. You've chosen your partners for a reason, if you don't know, you'll find out as you grow together. Soul and I because partners and I didn't really have a reason other than I decided to put my trust in him. Turns out there was more behind our picking."

"Yeah, I didn't realize how much of an uncool partner I had gotten." Soul grinned only to have Maka roll her eyes. "We picked and worked hard. We knew our roles, although my meister thought she knew better and had some crazy ideas, but we worked together as a team. I was never one for the classroom, that was her thing, but we practiced our skills over and over again until we had them down. Those long hours of working together, and the situations we got ourselves into not only taught us about each other but also about ourselves." Maka smiled that soft loving smile at him again. "I have some stuff to talk to Kid about. I'll see you later." He told her. Maka nodded and went back to teaching as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soul was talking quietly with Kid when Stein and a woman walked in. "That's Lord Death?" The woman asked Stein who nodded. Soul looked at her and felt like there was something familiar but could not put his finger on it. He watched her walk closer to Kid. "Lord Death, Meister Kimi reporting in. I feel that there is not any more tasks for me to continue traveling the world, and think my skills would be best served here."

Kid looked at Soul. "You can do what you want. If anyone asks just tell them it's something I wanted you to set up and to keep people out. That should stop anyone from bothering you." He smirked.

"Great, thanks, Kid." Soul grinned.

Stein raised a brow. "What are you planning?"

"The M wing of the academy will be off limits after sun down." Kid announced. "Soul has something to set up and asked to use it."

"The whole wing?" Stein said looking at the young death scythe. "Well I suppose it's better than the most valuable meister and weapon taking a month long vacation."

"It was for our wedding." Soul shook his head. "Besides, the only reason you wanted us back was so we would watch Micha after classes." Stein looked at him a minute before he gave a small smirk. "Now, I have to start working things out for tonight."

As he stood to leave Kid's voice stopped him. "Soul." He turned and looked at his friend. "Before you start, take Kimi to Maka. I'm sure she wants to catch up with her daughter." Soul's red eyes snapped back to Kimi, standing quietly observing the conversation.

Stein smirked, "I'm surprised you didn't recognize her. I would have thought Maka would have shown you pictures."

"She did but that was years ago, she's had them packed up for a while." Soul looked at Kimi who looked between them confused. He heaved a sigh. "Come on, I'll take you to Maka."

"Tell Maka I said happy birthday tonight." Stein called after them.

Soul shook his head and grumbled about the meister. "How do you know my daughter?" Kimi asked.

"Soul!" A little boy cheered before crashing into his legs.

"Hey." Soul smirked looking at the boy. "Was Maka being a boring book worm again?" The boy gave a nod as he peeked behind him as Maka stood with her hands on her hips. "Hey, you know who really wants to play? Your dad. He's in the death room down there. Why don't you go tackle him?" The boy nodded and took off giggling. Soul turned as Maka stood staring at the woman.

"Mama?" She whispered before she ran to her mother and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would be more use here." Kimi said smiling at her daughter before taking her hands. Her brow furrowed as she pulled her one hand closer. "Are you…?" She looked at her daughter who smiled happily. "Who's the lucky man?"

"That would be me, although I don't know about lucky." Soul said earning himself an elbow to his side.

"This is Soul. He's my weapon partner and my husband." Maka smiled happily, as she stood next to Soul.

"What kind of weapon are you?" Soul paused, feeling that there was another meaning to the question.

Maka answered though. "He's a death scythe." Kimi looked back at Soul.

"A death scythe?" Kimi looked at Soul. He really was feeling like she was sizing him up and judging him. "Are you an actual scythe?" Soul gave a nod.

"Hey." Black Star said as he walked up with Tsubaki following.

"Yo." Soul said as the two high fived. "What are you doing down here?"

Black Star shrugged. "Kid said something about a mission." He looked at the woman. "Who's that?"

"That's Maka's mom." Soul explained.

"Maka, you have a mom?" He asked surprised.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. Mama, this is Black Star and Tsubaki." She introduced.

"Don't you have to get going on that mission?" Soul asked his friend.

"Yes, and so do you two." Stein said walking out to them with Micha attached to his leg. Soul chuckled as Stein just looked at him. "I assume this was you?" He asked looking down at his son.

Soul smirked. "He wanted to have fun, Maka was boring." Maka elbowed his side again making him wince and rub the tender spot. "Jeez Maka." He complained only to get a hard look from her green eyes.

"What's the mission?" Maka asked looking away from her husband.

"There are two nearly completed Kishins just outside of the city. We have word they're headed this way but there's no real way to know. You four are to go and end their trip." Stein explained as the four became serious.

"Right, let's go, Soul." Maka looked at Soul as he started to transform landing lightly in her hands. She turned in one fluid movement and started down the hall as Tsubaki transformed and Black star followed.

"They are good?" Kimi asked Stein.

"They are the best; those two meisters stand almost at Lord Death's level." Stein explained as he picked his son up. "They are tough. You can watch your daughter if you want." He shrugged and walked away as she started after the four young adults.

She quickly found them in the middle of a fight with two rather large Kishins. She watched as Black Star blocked an attack that would have hit Maka before the two jumped away to regroup. She watched them split, one for each Kishin and they pulled the two away from each other so they could not help the other. Kimi watched her daughter almost dancing as she avoided being hit, striking out when the time arose but the fight soon turned. The two Kishins extended their arms and flung themselves together. With a loud smack, the two became one giant, misshapen monster. It roared and smashed its fists into the two meisters sending them flying.

"Let's go, Tsubaki!" Black Star called before the weapon transformed and he lunged only to be grasped in the large hand. He struggled to get loose but the hand squeezed harder and harder before it sent spikes into his body making him cry out.

"Black Star!" Maka yelled as she tightened her grip on her weapon. She jumped and attacked making the hand drop Black Star to the ground, blood flowing quickly as Tsubaki knelt beside him. Maka continued to fight, taking the hits and giving them back. She was breathing heavy as she jumped out of the way of the spiked hand but not fast enough, earning her a gash on her thigh.

Kimi was about to step in when she heard Soul call Maka's name. "I'm okay." She said as she took a deep breath. "It's just a cut. Stop being such a worry wart just because we're married." She smirked and Kimi could hear a chuckle from the scythe. "Black Star needs medical help, we have to finish this and get back."

"Right." Soul said as Maka glanced at Tsubaki. "Take the lead, Maka." She smirked as she stood straighter and closed her eyes. Kimi watched enthralled as suddenly Maka burst through light in a long black dress and Soul had changed the blade to resemble a piano keyboard. "Alright, Maka. It's all yours."

"Soul." Maka smiled at the scythe. "Let's do this together." Soul smiled as he sat at his piano, took a deep breath and started his song as Maka pushed keys on the blade. The Kishin cried out and charged giving Maka a large opening. She stepped, swung and slashed, sliding the blade straight through the kishin body. It howled again before it spiraled around floating down with two red souls.

"Tsubaki, how's Black Star?" Maka asked as Soul transformed to stand beside her.

Tsubaki looked up from her fiancé. "I think he'll be okay. The bleeding stopped." She told them before her eyes went back to Black Star.

"We'll get him back to the city and have him fixed up." Maka smiled at her friend.

Soul wrapped his arm around her waist gently. "You too." He said making her nod as the adrenalin wore off letting her feel the pain.

"Maka…" Kimi said as she ran to them.

"Mama?" Maka said confused. Kimi looked at her daughter worried. "I'm fine." She waved off her mother. "We just need to get back and cleaned up."

"But, your leg…"

Maka smiled. "it's just a cut. I've had worse." She looked at her friend. "Soul, can you carry him?" He sighed and grumbled as he pulled black Star up onto his shoulder. Kimi watched as Soul continuously glanced at Maka as they made their way back to the city. Once there they took Black Star to Stein to fix him up while the professor gave Soul a box of bandages and ointments. Soul gripped Maka's arm and helped her to a seat to the side.

"Let a professional fix it." Kimi said.

Maka shook her head as Soul sat on the floor, pulling her leg to him. "Soul and I have been fixing wounds worse than this on our own for years. It'll be fine."

Kimi watched as Soul gently cleaned the wound and bandaged it. "I'll check in on Black Star and Tsubaki and then we can head home." He told her and waited for her to nod.

"It's a shame you had to fight like that on your birthday." Kimi said looking at her daughter.

"It's the life of a meister." Maka grinned. "Besides, it's not all bad. I get to be close to my husband. I'm sure he has something planned. He has something every year. Last year he managed to get us a whole month vacation for our honeymoon. It was our honeymoon and he had a special night for my birthday. He likes to act tough and not caring but he is really sweet and loving." Maka smiled softly as she spoke about Soul.

"He'll be okay. Just needs to rest and Tsubaki needs to stop him from going crazy." Soul said as he walked back into the waiting area. "You ready to go? We have to get ready." He said looking at his watch.

"Get ready for what?" Kimi asked as Soul and Maka looked at each other.

"Maka's birthday present." He said as he reached out, offering Maka a hand.

She took it with a smile. "I'll meet up with you tomorrow and we can catch up on everything, Mama." She looked at her mother. "I'm sorry…"

"No, there's nothing to be sorry for. You go enjoy your birthday with your husband." She smiled at Soul before Maka nodded happily, wrapping her arm around his as they started off together.

"Kimi." She turned and found her ex-husband standing with his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you care?" She asked only to watch him turn serious. "I came to spend time with my daughter and help around death city. I've done what I can for now." Spirit just looked at her. "You let our daughter walk down the same path we went. What do you think's going to happen? She's going to be devastated."

Spirit sighed as she looked at his ex-wife. Over the years, he had seen what kind of man Soul had grown into. He knew the love the two partners shared. He still did not make it easy but he knew they had both made the right choice. "You need to see something." Was all he said as he went back to the academy. He never said another word as he led her through the halls and corridors until they made it to a wing with a large sign on the gate stating that as an order from Lord Death no one is to go down this wing. Spirit unlocked the gate and shut it behind them. Again silently, he led her down the wing, as they went farther they found it dimly lit and soft music filled the halls.

Kimi raised a brow as Spirit stopped and slowly cracked open a door and the sound became louder. He motioned for her to look. Stepping up she looked through the crack. She watched as Soul waltzed around the room with Maka holding on, both smiling at each other, lost in each other's gaze. She glanced at Spirit before looking back as the music slowed and ended. Soul bent slightly and gave her a loving kiss, pulling away Maka's face was lit up more than Kimi had ever remembered. She watched as she grinned and stepped back, pulling Soul with her.

"Play for me." Maka said softly. Soul did not look very happy but sighed as he stepped closer. "Please?"

"Fine." He smirked. "Just because it's your birthday." He kissed her cheek before they walked over to the piano. Kimi watched Soul sit in the middle of the bench with Maka beside him. Slowly he started playing a gentle tune that made Maka's eyes light up as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Soul looked down at her head resting against his shoulder and Kimi could see the overflow of love in his eyes before he kissed the top of her head and continued the song.

"This is so perfect, Soul." Maka said softly looking up at him as he smirked. "You've outdone yourself again."

"I have to keep you guessing." He smirked. "It's not easy with how smart and nosey you are." He laughed making her giggle. The song slowed and died. "I love you Maka Evans."

"I love you too Soul Evans." She smiled up at him before pulling him into a deep kiss. Kimi looked at Spirit as he smirked and leaned against the wall. "Let's go home." She whispered before she kissed him again.

Soul chuckled as he pulled her closer; kissing her so deeply that Maka had to lean into him for support. "Let's go." He whispered before Maka took his hand and the two took off from the room laughing as they ran down the hall never noticing the two people standing in the shadows.

"He loves her." Spirit said. "He's not me and Maka's not you. She is very smart, she knows what's best for her, she always has. Soul has grown into a good man who loves her with his entire soul. He would gladly die for her and has almost succeeded in the past. Maka chose him as her weapon for a reason, I never understood why, but as the years went on and watched the two of them grow up I can see something that was growing between them since they became partners. If you want to know why she picked him or who he is, you should talk to them." Spirit watched his ex-wife look down the hall. "Stein said he could see the connection of their souls grow as time went on. He said they are true soul mates." With that, he left her standing alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kimi knocked on the apartment door. She heard scuffling before the door opened. She looked at a shirtless Soul standing in the doorway. He rubbed his messy hair as he looked at her. "Hi." He said as he moved to the side letting her in. "Maka!" He called making her walk from the bedroom that used to be his. She looked at her mother as she straightened her skirt.

"Mama." She smiled. "Soul you better go get ready, you know Kid doesn't like you being late." Soul grumbled as he walked into the bedroom. "What brings you here?"

"Your father gave me your address." Kimi told her. "I thought that we could talk since you don't have class today."

"Of course." Maka smiled happily.

Soul wandered out of the bedroom dressed in his black jacket, tee shirt and jeans. "Remember we have Micha for the night." He told her.

"Right, can you pick him up? I need to get the room set up." Maka looked at her husband who just gave a quick nod. "And don't get him in trouble."

"How could I possibly get a four year old in trouble?" Soul smirked. Maka sighed and just looked at him. "Yeah yeah. Don't forget we have that game tonight." Maka nodded as Soul kissed her cheek and left mother and daughter alone.

"Game?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, we meet up with Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty and play a basketball game." Maka explained. "We watch Micha every once in a while and he plays with them. He loves it."

"Your husband seemed really happy about it." Kimi said as Maka nodded and walked towards the Kitchen.

Maka smiled. "He is, he really likes playing basketball with everyone, it's the only time we can all just be us and not worried about titles and ranks."

"That's why you call Lord Death by his name?"

"Yeah. Kid became our friend back when we were still in the academy. And because we became close with our teachers we work close with them on a lot of things. Since Micha was born, Soul and I have been kind of aunt and uncle to him. We watch him for Stein and Marie when they work or go on missions, or just need the night off." Maka smiled as she started pulling out food to make. "I think Soul really likes having Micha running around."

Kimi smirked. "And you?"

Maka giggled. "I love when Micha comes over. He's a lot of fun and really cute." Kimi gave a small smile.

"When I first looked at the two of you and heard that you were meister and weapon I wasn't happy." Kimi told her making her look confuse. "I saw your father and me. I saw the pain and the path we went, I saw you walking the same line."

"Mama…" Maka said softly walking closer.

"I know you're not, I've been able to see that." Kimi told her. "Your father showed me what Soul had planned for you for your birthday. I could see how happy you are and how much he really loves you."

"He does, and I love him just as much. We started as partners and our friendship grew as we worked together and talked leaning on each other to make it through some stuff. I've tried to become stronger so I could protect him, he stepped in front of the demon sword to stop it from hurting me. Soul was almost killed. I think that's when I realized how important he was to me, but I never wanted to end up like you and papa. I kept those feeling away, but no matter how hard I tried they grew and after the war on the moon I knew I loved him and I couldn't live without him."

"I'm really happy you found such a wonderful man." Kimi smiled happily.

Maka gave her a soft smile. "If you want you can stay and meet Micha. He looks a lot like his dad but his personality is a lot more like his mom." She explained. "I have to clean a little bit but we can talk as I work." Kimi nodded as Maka started her cleaning and they caught up on all they have missed in the last several years apart.

"This is your wedding?" Kimi asked picking up a picture of Maka and Soul surrounded by their friends. Maka nodded. "Everyone looks so happy."

"MAKA!" Micha called as he charged into the house to hug Maka as she smiled happily.

Soul walked in and closed the door with the little bag over his shoulder with Micha's things. "He was so excited; he couldn't wait to get here." He smirked watching Maka bend down to talk to the four year old. He dropped the bag on the floor and went to get a drink.

"Soul! Soul!" The boy called running over to him. Soul bent and picked him up as Micha jumped up and down. "We go play games now?"

"After dinner." Maka said looking at the two.

"Aw Maka…" They both whined making her shake her head.

Maka gave a small smile. "Micha, why don't you go get your stuff set up in the room while we make some dinner." The Boy took off running as soon as Soul set him on his feet.

"You want to order out tonight?" Soul asked Maka who nodded.

Kimi could not help the smile that crossed her face as she watched Maka and Soul together and with the little boy. She knew they were perfect together and knew that they would be great parents. She smiled even more as she thought of being a grandmother.

Soul gently laid Maka on the couch when he heard the door. Opening it, he found Kimi. "Maka here?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping." Soul said walking back to the couch where he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Walking out, shutting the door behind him his mother in law just watched. "She hasn't been feeling well." He explained. "Anything you need?"

"I was just checking on her, I heard she wasn't teaching for the last two days." Kimi told him. "Has she seen a doctor?"

Soul shook his head. "It's probably just the flu or something. If anything was wrong I'd feel it in her soul." Kimi remembered what Spirit had said about Stein being able to see their connection. She looked at him before she focused, looking at the souls of Soul and Maka. She gasped when she looked at the bedroom door. "What?" Soul looked at her confused.

Kimi shook her head. "I'll talk to her. Maybe there's something I can do to help." Soul shrugged as she walked into the bedroom. She stopped and looked around at the neat room. They had a large bed with two dressers and a desk and many pictures hanging all around. "Maka?" She whispered as she sat on the side of the bed. It had been three months since she arrived back in death city and she had been able to catch up and become closer with her daughter and son in law. She had come to terms with her ex-husband and had begun her life anew.

"Mama?" Maka asked as she yawned and looked up at her.

"Soul said you weren't feeling well." Kimi watched her nod. "Have you gone to a doctor?" She shook her head. "I think you should."

"It's just a stomach bug." Maka said as she sat up and stretched.

"No, it's not." Maka looked at her mother confused. "I saw another soul." Maka looked stunned at her before she looked down at her flat stomach.

"I'm…" she whispered. Kimi gave a small smile before pulling her into a tight hug. Maka was smiling brightly when they pulled apart.

"I'm going to go; I wanted to check on you." Kimi stood and left as Maka lay back down. "I'm going to go. Take care of her." Soul just nodded and walked to the doorway to look in at Maka who rolled over on her side.

"How do you feel?" He asked her as he walked closer.

Maka smiled as she sat up. "Never better." He raised a brow when he walked closer and sat next to her. "Soul…" She smiled brightly. "We're going to be parents."

"What?" He looked utterly stunned. "You're… Maka…."

"Yeah." The two smiled at each other before Soul pulled her into a deep loving kiss. "I can't believe it." She smiled seeing a smirk cross his face before he kissed her again. "Come lay with me." She said softly as she moved over. Soul laid beside her letting her lay her head on his chest as they rivaled in the thought of having their own child.

It took another three days before Maka gained the energy to return to teaching. The two of them walked through the academy meeting up with their friends all worried about Maka. She suddenly shoved her books at Soul before taking off. "What's going on? Is she still sick?" Tsubaki asked worried.

"She'll be fine." Soul sighed. "It's just morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?" Tsubaki asked socked. "You mean…?"

Soul smirked and gave a nod. "Yeah, found out a couple days ago." Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Soul with a bright smile.

"I'm so happy for you." She said as she pulled away.

Black Star looked between the two. "Hey, what gives?"

"Don't you know what morning sickness is?" Tsubaki shook her head. "Black Star, it's a symptom that a woman gets when she's pregnant."

"So Maka's pregnant?" He asked looking back at Soul who gave a nod. "I guess that's cool." He said crossing his arms. Tsubaki and Soul both knew he was happy; he had been close to them for so long they knew his tone.

"What?" Soul turned to find Spirit standing shocked. "What did he say?"

Soul sighed as Maka walked back to his side looking at her father. She looked at Soul confused. "He just heard you're pregnant." Maka looked back at her father, waiting for the explosion of tears and sobs but he stood silently looking at the two of them.

"Maka…" He said softly. "You're really…"

"Yes. Soul and I are going to have a baby." Maka nodded. Spirit stood a moment longer before dropping to his knees, wrapping his arms around her middle and crying. "Papa." She complained.

"At least he's not freaking out." Soul shrugged. Maka shoved Spirit off her.

"Papa, stop it." She scolded him.

"But Maka…" A hard look from her stopped him.

Maka looked at Soul. "I have to get to my class." He handed her the books and she walked away with Tsubaki and Black Star.

"When were you going to tell anyone?" Spirit asked as he stood up wiping his eyes.

Soul sighed. "We wanted to wait. We were going to tell anyone but her morning sickness gave that away." He explained.

Spirit suddenly held out his hand. "Congratulations."

Soul looked at him confused before shaking his hand. "Yeah, uh, thanks."

"I don't like it one bit that she's growing up but it's not like I have a choice. You had better take care of her and the kid. I mean it." Spirit told him sternly.

Soul looked at him a minute. "I'm not you old man. I won't screw up and lose Maka or our kid. When are you going to get it through your head? I know what I've got, I know how lucky I am, there's no way I'm letting either of them go." Spirit looked at him a minute before giving a stiff nod and walking away. Soul just glared after him before wandering off to find Kid and see what he was going to be made to do today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spirit stood on the little balcony looking over a courtyard where Maka and Soul were walking around. He turned and found his ex-wife walking to his side. In the last year he had gotten used to her being around more often, he had begun to realize he needed to be a grown up and even more as the time went on and Maka's belly grew. The two stood silently looking down at Maka sitting on the ground as Soul laughed at her trying to stand back up before he reached down and pulled her to her feet. Maka slapped his chest as he chuckled but he pulled her into a kiss and gently touched her belly.

"They are cuter and cuter every time." Kimi smirked watching as Soul lifted Maka into his arms making her laugh. "He truly loves her and she is deeply in love with him."

Spirit nodded. "It's been building for a while. They are good for each other, even if it means my little Maka is grown up."

"I can't believe we're going to be grandparents." Kimi sighed watching Soul and Maka holding the swollen belly. Spirit and Kimi looked at each other; they had become a little closer with Maka's pregnancy.

They heard a squeak making them look back at the couple. Maka was furrowing her brow holding her belly as Soul stood at her side worried. Spirit pushed from the rail and watched, concerned as Maka said something and looked at Soul making his eyes go wide before he pulled her to his side and they started walking into the academy. Kimi and Spirit ran down to find them in the hall.

"Maka." Kimi said coming up to them.

"What's wrong?" Spirit asked worried.

Soul shifted as Maka's knees gave out, making Soul support her as she felt another contraction. "Breathe." He said softly as she reached out grabbing onto his arm. "It's okay, Maka." He whispered as she took a small breath and nodded.

Her parents watched as she looked up at them with a small smile. "I think the baby's ready." Spirit looked scared to death as Kimi looked at Soul telling him to take her to the hospital. Soul just nodded and continued walking with Maka. "Tell the others." Maka called over his shoulder.

Kimi shoved Spirit making him snap back to reality. "Go tell lord death and the others, I'll meet you at the hospital." Spirit blinked as Kimi took off to help Maka and Soul.

It did not take long for the friends to all gather in the waiting room with Spirit and the other teachers who had become close with the two partners. Kimi walked out with a smile on her face as the entire waiting room stood up and looked at her for any information she was bringing.

"It won't be long now." She told the others. "The doctor is checking over her and the baby. She said everything looks good and the baby will be born soon."

"Why are you out here?" Spirit asked worried.

Kimi smirked. "Because it's a moment for them." Was all she said before she sat down with the others. Spirit started pacing as the time went on with no news. Kimi was about to hit her ex-husband when they saw a little cart being wheeled passed by a nurse and Soul walking beside it. Everyone stood and ran over as Soul told the nurse to wait a minute. "How's Maka?"

"She's good. They're taking her to a room and setting her up." Soul smirked as he looked at her before looking at the fussing baby in the hospital bassinet. "Meet Amaya Olivia Evans." He smirked at the little girl.

"She's beautiful." Tsubaki smiled as the girl fussed, moving her head back and forth with white fuzz on the top. Tsubaki gave Soul a quick hug as the others were watching the baby who started to cry.

"We should get her to the nursery." The nurse said making Soul nod before they continued passed the waiting room with the people smiling and talking happily.

It was not long before Soul led Spirit and Kimi to the room Maka was in. Walking in, they found Maka laying in the hospital bed with an iv in her hand. "Maka." Kimi said with a small smile as she walked to her daughter's side. Maka smiled up at her as Soul and Spirit stood back watching. "How do you feel?"

"Sore." She said. "And tired." A cry made her look over at the little bassinet.

"I got her." Soul told her, already on the way to pick his daughter up. He lifted her into his arms, holding her gently, as if afraid she would break as he swayed and calmed the girl with a pacifier. Spirit watched quietly as Soul walked over and gently handed the now quiet girl to her mother.

"She's so beautiful." Kimi said watching Maka cradle the newborn.

"She has her papa's hair already." Maka smiled brightly looking from her daughter to her husband. Soul looked proud as he looked at Maka with a smirk. Spirit could not believe it, he was a grandfather, and his little Maka was a mother. "She's going to be a daddy's girl." Maka giggled.

"She's going to have you beating off the little boys." Kimi smiled at Soul who just smirked. "Look at that little yawn." Soul looked up at Spirit still at the door. He glanced at Maka and their daughter before looking back at the older death scythe.

"Death scythe." Soul said using the old title. "You want to hold her?"

Spirit looked terrified as Maka smiled at him. "Come on." Maka said softly as she adjusted to hand the baby to her father as he slowly walked to the side of the bed. "She's going to want to know her grandpa."

Soul chuckled as he watched Spirit hold the newborn. Maka reached out taking his hand making him look at her. She looked so happy as she took her eyes from her father and daughter and looked at her husband. Soul began playing with the rings on her hand as he had started to do whenever he was deep in thought. She gave his hand a tight squeeze making his red eyes lock with her green ones and Kimi watched their souls resonate and mix. It was a love that not many could accomplish in life.

"You said her name is Amaya?" Kimi asked making Soul nod as his eyes snapped to her then to the baby sleeping in Spirit's arms. "That's a beautiful name." She smiled at her daughter. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Maka said before trying to stifle a yawn.

Kimi moved Maka's bangs from her face. "You should rest. That baby is not going to be quiet for long. You should get all the rest you can now." Maka just nodded as Spirit stepped forward handing the girl to her father.

"Congratulations." Spirit said softly to Soul. Who nodded with his eyes locked on the newborn as he slowly swayed.

"We'll tell the others to visit another time." Kimi said before she kissed her daughter's head and left with Spirit beside her. Maka watched Soul sway with Amaya in his arms and a small smile on his face.

"She's perfect." She said making him look at her and nod. "You'll be an amazing father." She smiled at him as he grinned. "You're the greatest husband and coolest partner, so of course you'll be an amazing father." Soul gently laid the girl in the bassinet and then sat in the chair beside Maka's bed.

"You need to sleep." He told her. "You're exhausted, and don't try to argue, you know it won't work." Maka just smiled softly at him. That smile full of love. "Sleep Maka." She nodded and closed her eyes as she held Soul's hand.

Soul could not believe it all started with playing her a song on the piano and taking the guts to tell her how he felt, now he was sitting beside his wife while their daughter slept. He would have never dreamed his life with Maka would ever turn out close to this but he could not be happier to have his meister as his wife and now had a little family with their newborn daughter. Life could not get any better and he knew Maka couldn't be happier to not only have her little family but also to have her mother and father there with her. Life could not get any better and it all started with a partnership.


End file.
